


Opening of eyes

by Jay_the_bird



Series: At the final breath [4]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Idiots, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Pride, the stupidest rant about feelings you will ever see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_bird/pseuds/Jay_the_bird
Summary: Pride fic! set in the Final Breath universe, this fic is about Mary and the Captain. True wlw mlm solidarity. Give me lesbian Mary or give me death.
Relationships: Kitty/Mary (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain/Pat (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: At the final breath [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Opening of eyes

“He’s wonderful, isn’t he?” Pat is attempting to explain the concept of Chinese whispers to the group of ghosts, while the Captain and Mary stand a little apart. She leans on the doorpost, while the Captain stands with his usual unyielding posture, absentmindedly twisting his drill stick between his fingers. “You have to admit that he’s a good leader, at least.” Mary shrugs dismissively.

“He’s alright.”

“I think he’s a little more than alright.” The offended tone in his voice almost makes her laugh. “Patrick is clever, and adventurous, and funny, and he’s the kindest person I know.” The Captain goes quiet, perhaps aware that he has revealed a little too much of his feelings. They remain like this for a minute, watching an argument break out over the pointlessness of this game.

“He be a good persons.” Smiling, the Captain rocks on his heels, head held high.

“That he is.” He says, slightly smug at the idea of having convinced Mary of Pat’s virtues. Of course, she didn’t really need convincing, as, like most of the other ghosts, Mary was won over by Pat’s friendliness and positivity by the time he was three weeks dead. Looking over at Mary, he notices that she’s looking at Kitty with an expression best described as being head over heels. Not that he’s in any position to judge. “How are things with Katherine?”

“I don’ts know.” With a frustrated sigh, she turns away from the group out on the gravel. “It be complicated.”

“How so?” He’s confused. From the way they act around one another, the Captain tends to assume that Kitty and Mary are going steady.

“I can’t tells if she loves me back.”

“She does.” The Captain sees no point in beating around the bush in this case, instead opting for a blunt approach. Sighing heavily, Mary looks back over at Kitty.

“She be friendly with everyone.” She replies.

“Well, yes.” Frowning, he manages to draw himself up even more. “But there is a difference between friendliness and flirting. Take… take Patrick and I.” Now he has her attention, as Mary’s eyebrows shoot upwards, as if she can’t quite believe what she’s hearing. “Now, we’re friends. Good friends. We spend time together, we talk.” He looks over at Pat, gaze a little wistful. “Were we alive, I would buy him gifts for important occasions. We help each other, and we like each other’s company.” Mary looks as though she is on the verge of putting her head through a table. Any table. “What we do not do is kiss each other.” He’s profoundly grateful, and not for the first time, that he is dead and thus unable to blush, otherwise he’s certain that his face would have gone a startling shade of red by now. By this point, Mary is staring, open mouthed, in disbelief. The Captain attempts to regain his composure and fails fairly spectacularly, managing to drop his drill stick.

“Right.” She says, once she’s regained the ability to speak.

“Ahem. Very good.” Both stare straight ahead, neither being willing to meet the others eyes. Awkwardness descends on them like a heavy blanket.

“Captain, are you joining us?” Pat looks concerned. Smiling at him reassuringly, the Captain dusts off his drill stick.

“Of course.” He glances over just in time to see Mary being pulled over to stand next to Kitty, who looks very excited at the prospect of this game.

“Right then everybody! Let’s get going!”


End file.
